Chapter 185
Reunion (再会, Saikai) is the 185th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Sugimoto shakes Shiraishi, asking where Asirpa is and Shiraishi replies that she is still with him and that she is just up ahead. Sugimoto is ecstatic to hear that Asirpa is doing fine but immediately turns sour upon hearing that Ogata and Kiroranke are with her. Shiraishi says that Ogata told everyone that Sugimoto was dead and Sugimoto explains that Ogata was the one who shot both him and Wilk, and that Ogata and Kiroranke are working together. He declares that they will get Asirpa back from their hands. Ogata interrogates Asirpa if she had found the key to solving the tattoo code. He asks her if she will tell him and says that he just wants some fair amount of money reward for having risked his life during their travels, comparing himself to Shiraishi and Sugimoto. He says that he does not need all of the money, reasoning that it would not lead to a peaceful life and tries to persuade Asirpa to drop out of the fight for the gold and go back to her kotan to be with her family. Tanigaki, Tsukishima, and Koito goes looking for Sugimoto in the blizzard and Tsukishima notices someone hiding among the ice blocks. He approaches the person to find that it is Svetlana, the daughter of the lighthouse couple that had helped them. He turns towards the other two to call to them, but they are too far to hear him and Tsukishima vents that he does not have the time to deal with the Russian girl. He turns back to the girl and asks if she is Svetlana and she is surprised that he knows who she is. Tsukishima tells her of meeting her parents and their request to find her and asks why she is here. Svetlana admits that she didn't care who took her away, so long as they would let her escape the mundane life on the boring, empty island. Tsukishima tells her to stand up and to head over to his dog sled so that she could go back home, however, Svetlana resists, saying that she wants to see Saint Petersburg. Hearing this, Tsukishima finally explodes, asking if she is even going to let her parents know that she is still alive and to imagine how they must feel, waiting for her and how she can be so cruel to them. Svetlana breaks down, saying that she did not want her parents to know that she had committed the crime of robbery and thus had been arrested. As Tanigaki and Koito marches on the drift ice, an Akou prisoner pops out and punches Tanigaki in the face, knocking him down and picks up his rifle. Another prisoner approaches Koito and demands that he drop everything on him but Koito is not intimidated and begins to draw his saber. Meanwhile, Ogata tells Asirpa that she can leave the problems of the Ainu to both Kiroranke and Sofia and that there is no need for her to shoulder a heavy burden. Asirpa responds, saying that if what he told her was true, then why had he waited until they had been separated from Kiroranke. Ogata just stares coldly at Asirpa as Kiroranke calls out for the both of them. The prisoner raises Tanigaki's gun and fires it at Tanigaki, but Tanigaki reacts quickly, picking up a block of ice which he uses to cover himself from the bullet. Asirpa's Group hears the gunfire and Ogata takes out his binoculars, noting that the sound of the gunshot was the same as the one he heard earlier. Looking through the binoculars, Ogata is surprised to see Sugimoto the Immortal off in the distance and prepares himself to fight Sugimoto, admitting that he knew that Sugimoto was still alive all along. Character Appearances *Saichi Sugimoto *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Ryu *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Asirpa *Huci (flashback) *Osoma (flashback) *Otonoshin Koito *Hajime Tsukishima *Genjirou Tanigaki *Svetlana *Kiroranke Category:Chapters